emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Jaya
Jaya is Emile/Whitlea's Serperior in Pokémon Black. ''Pokémon Black & White'' Episode 5: Dream Team In B-roll, Emile battles Jaya the Snivy in a double battle, the outcome is unknown. Episode 14: Give me Liberty Emile showed off Jaya and the rest of his Black team at the start of the episode, saying that they'd be showing up whenever he had something version-exclusive to show off (times when Emile himself would be playing as Whitlea instead of Masae). In his first appearance, Jaya was a Servine at Level 22. Jaya led the team as Emile arrived at Liberty Island, and battled against the first of the five Team Plasma Grunts on the island. The Grunt's Patrat used Detect to avoid Jaya's Leaf Storm, and then dodged his next Leaf Storm before using Hypnosis to incapacitate him. Emile subsequently switched out Jaya for Burk. Jaya emerged against the second Plasma Grunt, Emile remembering too late that the Servine was still asleep. He subsequently took damage from the Grunt's Sandile's Assurance attack, but woke up the next turn and knocked it out with a Leaf Tornado. The Grunt then sent out his Patrat, which barely endured a Leaf Tornado and responded with Crunch, dealing a small amount of damage to Jaya. Patrat then used Detect twice successfully, but the third attempt failed, and Jaya finished it off with another Leaf Tornado. The third Grunt's only Pokémon was another Sandile, which fell to a single Leaf Tornado. Emile then healed his party with the help of the guard in the Lighthouse. The fourth Grunt's Patrat used Bide, leaving it open to fall to two Leaf Tornado attacks and cause Jaya to grow to Level 23. His Scrafty landed a hit with Faint Attack, but also fell to two Leaf Tornado attacks. Emile then healed his team again with the guard's help. The final Grunt used a Watchog, but the evolved Normal-Type used only Crunch against Jaya, and subsequently fell to two Leaf Tornado attacks and one Vine Whip. Emile then backtracked to heal one more time. Jaya then stood strong against Victini as Emile attempted to catch it, using his Leaf Tornado attacks to weaken it and lower its accuracy and standing against its relatively weak attacks with relative ease when they did strike. Emile healed Jaya more than once throughout the battle while attempting to catch Victini, but he eventually ran out of Balls. He reset and try again, only to meet the same failure. On Emile's third attempt, he weakened Victini before throwing any Balls, and after an indeterminate number of turns, he caught it with a Nest Ball. Episode 25: Triple Spin Kick Jaya is seen in Whitlea's party. Episode 82: Battle Across Time Jaya is the first Pokémon Whitlea uses in her first battle against Blair. Jaya is able to outspeed Roc, Blair's first Pokémon, and uses Leaf Storm against him, which barely fails in activating Roc's Defeatist ability. Roc is then able to make quick work of Jaya with a full-power, super effective Acrobatics. Stats Jaya has a Timid Nature, increasing his Speed and decreasing his Attack, and his Characteristic is "Good perseverance", meaning that his highest IV is in Defense. Moves Current Moves *Mega Drain (Pre-Episode 25–Present) *Growth (Pre-Episode 14–Present) *Vine Whip (Pre-Episode 14–Present) *Leaf Tornado (Pre-Episode 14–Present) Previous Moves *Tackle (Pre-Episode 14–Pre-Episode 25) Trivia * Emile obtained Jaya on December 7, 2017. * The name 'Jaya' comes from the Irian Jaya Carpet Python, a type of snake that Masae wants as a pet. *Jaya is technically Emile's fourth Grass type, the first three being Bulbapedia, Kappa, and Bodhi. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black & White Category:Grass Types Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members